philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
GMA News TV Program Schedule
GMA News TV Program Schedule Weekdays * 5 am - Light TV programs * 6 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (1st Edition) * 7 am - Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide * 8:30 am - Saksi sa Dobol B (2nd Edition) * 9 am - Sino? * 10 am - Dobol A sa Dobol B * 11 am - News To Go * 11:30 am - Balitanghali * 1 pm - (replay) ** Mon: Biyahe ni Drew ** Tues: Good News ** Wed: Brigada ** Thurs: I Juander ** Fri: Investigative Documentaries * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - EZ Shop * 4 pm - Balita Pilipinas Ngayon * 4:45 pm - (replay) ** Mon: Born To Be Wild ** Tues: Front Row ** Wed: Reporter's Notebook ** Thurs: AHA! ** Fri: Alisto! * 5:15 pm - News TV QRT: Quick Response Team * 6 pm - EZ Shop * 7:10 pm - MARS * 8 pm - ** Mon: Good News ** Tues: Brigada ** Wed: I Juander ** Thurs: Investigative Documentaries ** Fri: Biyahe ni Drew * 9 pm - State of the Nation with Jessica Soho * 10:15 pm - ** Mon: Bawal Ang Pasaway ** Tues: I-Witness ** Wed: Tonight with Arnold Clavio ** Thurs: Pinas Sarap ** Fri: Tadhana * 11 pm - Shop TV * 11:30 pm - Mamaw-in-Law * 12 mn - Light TV programs Saturday * 6 am - Light TV programs * 8 am - EZ Shop * 9 am - The World of Gandang Ricky Reyes * 10 am - Agri-Preneur * 10:30 am - Turbo Zone * 11 am - Biyahe ni Drew * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Reel Action Sabado * 5 pm - Aliados * 6:15 pm - Day Off * 7 pm - Wagas * 8 pm - Pop Talk * 8:45 pm - Taste Buddies * 9:15 pm - Reel Time * 10:15 pm - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 11 pm - Mirror of The Witch * 12 mn - Diyos at Bayan Sunday * 6 am - Jesus The Healer * 7 am - Kids HQ * 8 am - EZ Shop * 9 am - One Day Isang Araw * 9:30 am - Tunay na Buhay * 10 am - #MichaelAngelo: The Sitcom * 10:30 am - Ride.PH * 11 am - Pinas Sarap * 12 nn - Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm - EZ Shop * 2 pm - Shop TV * 3 pm - Sunday Screening * 5 pm - Old GMA News Special documentaries/GMA Sports programming * 5:45 pm - I Juander * 6:30 pm - Ang Pinaka! * 7:15 pm - Idol sa Kusina * 8 pm - Now Showing * 10 pm - Old GMA News Special documentaries/GMA Sports programming * 11 pm - Mirror of The Witch * 12 mn - Lifegver * 12:30 am - #Pinoy Note GNTV is airing live sports coverage including Basketball, Volleyball, Boxing, MMA and other sports programs are preempted to give way for the special, except the movies, beauty pageant and sports. Category:GMA Network Category:GMA News TV shows Category:GMA News TV stations Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Sports Category:GMA News and Public Affairs Category:GMA Entertainment Content Group